Pinkie Pie's Silly Songs
Pinkie Pie's Silly Songs is the 11th episode of Season 9 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic The Water Buffalo Song Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Pinkie Pie comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," until Twilight Sparkle brings the song to an abrupt end and critiques Pinkie's over the falseness of his lyrics. The segment ends when Pinkie Pie starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," which makes Twilight so exasperated he charges at Larry and knocks him off the screen. The Curling Iron Song Pinkie Pie, wearing a towel and having recently emerged from the bathtub, rues the mysterious loss of her curling iron while hopping and dancing around in the bathroom. Derpy and Applebloom try to help her, but it is Rainbow Dash who finally solves the mystery. The Dance of the Earth Pony Pinkie Pie sings and dances to a "traditional Argentinian ballad, in its original Spanish", wearing a sombrero while being dressed like he's on a vacation, while Rainbow Dash, who appears to wear a white sheriff's hat, translates. However, Pinkie's lyrics begin rubbing Rainbow the wrong way when they begin taking a more personal turn, which angers Rainbow, who begins chasing him. I Love My Lips Pinkie Pie lies on a couch while he sings to his psychiatrist (played by Twilight Sparkle) about her fear of losing her lips. Her focus on lips is so absolute, a Rorschach test reveals that Pinkie Pie sees everything as a lip (and sings as much to the tune of the William Tell Overture). Oh Santa Pinkie Pie awaits the arrival of Santa Claus on Christmas Eve so that he can give Santa some Christmas cookies. He is first visited by a bank robber (Flam), a Viking (Derpy), and finally an IRS agent (Gizmo), whom Pinkie Pie shares his cookies with (except the IRS agent). When Santa (Bob) arrives, however, it is revealed that Pinkie's remaining two guests have stolen parts of his outfit and he is fed up with it, chasing the two off the set. The IRS agent pops back in and asks Pinkie Pie if he "claimed that" (presumably the cookie), and at Pinkie's 'No' head-shake, he grabs the last remaining cookie and leaves. Pinkie Pie says "Merry... Christmas" (presumably either to Santa or the IRS agent) and ends the song by staring at the viewer. The Pirate Ponies Who Don't Do Anything The "infamous" pirates (played by Pinkie Pie, Trixie Lulamoon, and Derpy Hooves) sing of their lack of ambition, but Larry doesn't seem to grasp the concept of the song. The Song of the Cebú In a "sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event" (a.k.a. a slide projector and a bedsheet), Larry presents the audience (Apple Bloom and Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings) with a song and slide show about a filly who owns three Cebús, though due to an error by the Photo Booth. Pinkie Pie occasionally dives off-topic, leading Archibald to continually critique the presentation. As Apple Bloom Bon Bon and Lyra leave, Bon Bon and Lyra talk about wanting their money back and how unfulfilling the presentation was. Pinkie Pie's Cancellation and Her Cheeseburger Pinkie Pie is about to introduce a new Silly Song when Twilight Sparkle announces the cancellation of his segment "as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song (The Song of the Cebú)." Se then gives Trixie Lulamoon a chance to sing a song in her own segment, Love Songs with Trixie. During the segment, Trixie sings of Lyra Heartstrings unrequited love for a cheeseburger in this homage to typical rock 'n' roll ballads. After the song ends, Twilight reveals his assumption Trixie was going to sing about "growing up in Connecticut," before Trixie reveals he "grew up in New Jersey." The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Narrated in song by a barbershop quartet (consisting of the Flim, Flam, Silver Shil and Franken Pony), Pinkie Pie is portrayed as a veterinarian who believes she is able to cure sick pets simply by yodeling to them. Meanwhile, her nurse (Derpy Hooves) is slipping prescriptions to the pets' owners behind her back. After refusing to give the nurse a raise, Dr. Pinkie Pie realizes the painful truth of the inadequacy of her singing when a bear stuck in a trap is entirely unaffected by her 'treatment' and runs amok. Endangered Love (''aka ''Barbara Manatee) While watching the television soap opera, "Endangered Love", Pinkie Pie sings of his love for the main character, a manatee, while dancing with a stuffed manatee doll. Meanwhile, onscreen, the story of lovers Barbara Manatee and Bill is told. However, the song is abruptly stopped when Rainbow Dash interrupts Pinkie Pie mid-song and suggests he read a book. Pinkie Pie's High Silk Hat A new Silly Song is about to be introduced when Twilight Sparkle intervenes and cancels the segment, calling on Snips and Snails, who slide the title card for the new segment (Classy Songs with Pinkie) in, before she begins introducing the new segment. During the new segment, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie sing to the tune of Funiculì, Funiculà, while Pinkie expresses her joy at having a lovely stovepipe hat and a box of chocolates while sitting at a trolley stop while contending with nosy people (Jeff Letrotski, Discord, Prim Hemline, Iron Will, and Flam) in the hot sun.Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic